Slow Down
by ave-caesar
Summary: Whilst on a mission with Wonder Woman at a party, Flash meets a strange woman and learns that sometimes, it's worth slowing down. Flash/OC.


**A/N: Flash needs more love, from an OFC. Based off the animated series, I'm still reading the Batman comics. If you don't like, I'd head out now. I would love some constructive criticism, no flames though – they never help. Non-canon. Read and review. **_**Jazzy**_

**EDIT: Wanted to re-vamp this up, hopefully my skills have increased a little. At least my grammar. And as always, lay it on me.**

**Warnings: references prostitution, adult themes & situations and ****no sex****.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the DC Universe. Boy if I did, if I did. I own the pink bobbed woman**.

* * *

"Flash, please, I thought you were the fast one," Wonder Woman groaned, again having to wait up from Flash. He might not of been walking very fast, but his head was snapping around, taking everything in.

"Hey, I am! I just know when to slow down and appreciate things in life," Flash smirked deviously, catching Wonder Woman's eyes. She crossed her arms and sighed.

"So ogling women?" Wonder Woman attempted a frown, but couldn't resist shaking her head and laughing softly.

"Of course," Flash replied knowingly. Batman had asked them to go on a seemingly boring task of finding some billionaire old guy and asking a few questions. Wonder Women was originally assigned the task but when Flash found out exactly whom the old fart was, he immediately signed up, saying how he couldn't sit around being lazy when Wonder Woman could do with a hand. Rather then arguing with Flash, Batman gruffly agreed. Thus far though, Flash had been the one holding the both of them up. Arriving at the mansion had blown Flash away, just at the sheer size of it. Realizing quickly, a surprise to Wonder Woman, that a party was on, Flash made a move to get in to the mansion. There hadn't been too much trouble getting in, with Wonder Woman. Once inside, that's when it slowed down. He just couldn't get over the amount of women, hot women _everywhere_ at the old fart's mansion. Scantly dressed too.

Wonder Woman and Flash walked around, weaving through the crowded rooms. If Flash wasn't holding her up, it was some men at the party trying to catch her as she pushed past them. Right now, they found themselves in a large room, with a glass wall facing a huge pool outside. Flash saw two blonde girls, in the middle of the dance floor, grinding on each other. They were both wearing dark bikinis with a pair of denim shorts. They threw their arms up in the air, completely taken by the music swaying their heads side to side. The two blondes though, hadn't only caught Flash's attention. Many man tried to get close to them, some just stared. And ogled, much like Flash. Wonder Woman snapped her fingers in front of Flash, but his eyes didn't pull away from the blondes.

"Look lover-boy, I'm going to go ahead and find Mr. Bollard. You stay here, _right_ here," She ordered, slapping his cheek. He looked at her and gave her a lopsided smile. With a roll of her eyes, she was lost to the moving crowd. Initially, Batman himself had tried to contact Mr. Bollard. But as expected, he was ignored. Catching him at one of his parties though, would corner him. Flash wasn't worried about Wonder Woman though - she could handle herself. Besides, he was sure that he was, _needed_ here. He smirked. It had been a while. A while since he'd been at a good party, of course. Now was his chance.

He weaved his way through the dancing people, bobbing along to the loud music, over towards the two blondes. People were either too drunk or didn't care that he was there, in the heart of the party. He didn't mind, he just hoped the blondes would notice. Actually, he hoped that no one thought he was, dressing up. It had happened, but not to him. Wonder Woman's last experience at a party, had left her fuming for at least a week. He later found out that a man he, commented on her outfit. Apparently, it didn't do the real Wonder Woman justice. Finally, Flash grinned when he got close to the two blondes and it widened when he saw that they were still dancing in the same manner. He tried to get close, speeding around all the people.

"Ladies," he greeted, standing next to the taller of the two. She looked over and up at him, but continued to dance. Giving him a look over, she chuckled and turned back to her friend. Flash's shoulders dropped, but she would have to try harder then that. He went to speak again, but the shorter of the two spoke up.

"Honey, you haven't got nearly enough skin showing, no matter how good you look," she slurred, pulling her blonde friend down. Flash was torn between the harsh rejection and amazement as the shorter blonde jumped on to her friend, kissing her violently. The taller held the shorter blonde's barely covered backside. The shorter had wrapped her legs around her friend's waist and latched her hands in to the other blonde's hair, moving her lips against the other woman's. It was a sight, and the men continued to cheer and whistle. Flash though, merged back in to the crowd.

He left the room, not glancing back at the once again grinding blondes and sped up some stairs. Speeding through the intricate hallways, he found himself wanting to leave. It hit him then that he disregarded Wonder Woman's order. Oh well, he thought, she'll find me and if she doesn't well – but he didn't finish that thought as he flashed past a set of glass doors to a small balcony. A flash of pink had skidded through his line of sight and he came to a halt, skidding on the tiled floors. Catching his stance he walked back to the doors and peeked through them. He rubbed his eyes. There was a pink, a _pink_ bobbed woman in a long, strapless elegant black dress sitting down on a marble bench.

Her bare back was to him so he couldn't see her face, but she was hot. Beautiful actually, not just hot. He felt a sudden burst of confidence, washing away the two blondes' rejection. She sat straight, holding herself carefully and peered out in to the sky. Giving himself a look over, he looked back out to her. Trying his best to slyly walk out to the balcony, he opened the glass doors, before wanting to speed out to her but the woman abruptly turned her head to him frantically. Holding the door nervously, he took in her face. She was beautiful, gorgeous in fact. Hot felt like an insufficient word to use, it was just to, to, oh he wasn't sure how to put it. But she was very attractive. For a moment it looked like she was about to let all hell loose. But just as quickly as her hand had snapped to him, her face dropped back in to a cold, depressing demeanour.

The curves of her face were soft and her cheekbones weren't too defined. It was kind of frightening to be in the presence of such a chillingly beautiful woman. Still, not sure what to do now, he stayed with his hand on the glass door. Never in his life had he felt so unsure around a woman. That in mind though, he'd never been in the presence of a woman like this. Noticing his discomfort, she raised a slender hand and motioned for him to join her. He walked up to her, his confidence growing somewhat with each step. Sitting down next her, his eyes widened and his mouth nearly opened. There sitting on her pale neck was the biggest and most elaborate diamond necklace he'd ever seen. _Bloody hell_, he said mentally. It started a few inches under her chin and rested on the beginnings of her shoulders, the front design dipping in her cleavage. Flash raised his head quickly, blushing, _blushing_ because he been staring.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," she said with a low, rich and seductive voice. Flash shivered. Her eyes were a sharp pale blue under a set of dark eyebrows. A smile graced her lips and he felt his cheeks go darker.

"Hey, that's cool. You know, I can be someone else if you want me to," he replied, leaning in to her at the end. He knew his lines were clichéd, but he just couldn't help himself. He also liked to think that sometimes they worked. She laughed, gracefully, but it was a full-hearted laugh. He chuckled along with her. Adorned on her right hand was a silver band, much simpler compared to the extravagant necklace.

"Would you like a drink? I'm afraid I've only got red wine." Not usually what Flash went for but he agreed anyhow. She walked over to a glass table, pouring him and herself a glass. Walking slowly back over to him she handed him his large glass. Her hips had an entrancing sway as she had walked back over to him, so it took him a moment to respond.

"Thanks," he smiled, sipping at the glass. The glass wasn't nearly as full as hers, not that it was a problem. Waiting for him to take sip, she took a large sip and then held the glass in her lap.

"It's alright, Flash?" She asked, flashing a dazzling smile. His chest burst with excitement and he smiled back, trying to dazzle her. She knew who he was.

"Yep, how'd you know?" He went along with the little joke.

"I'm not quite sure, a lucky guess," she half laughed, sipping at her drink. Her eyes dropped from his face and an awkward silence settled between them. The wine was good, even though it wasn't his favoured drink.

"So you are?" He asked, trying to liven up the situation. Her eyes continued to remain focused on the dark liquid in her glass.

She sipped again, and paused, "No one important." The woman kept her pink head down and continued to drink from her glass. He wondered why she wasn't at the party, even in one of the quieter rooms. The necklace caught his attention again. It looked extremely heavy. Though it was beautiful, it was nothing compared to her. Why would she wear it?

"That necklace looks important," he tried joking; it didn't work this time. The glass was lowered from her lips and once again, held in her hands on her lap.

"Looks." He dropped it then, didn't seem like she wanted to talk about her name. Looking back to her hair he observed that it didn't look completely real. He wished he could see her real hair, framing her face. She was so solemn and he could feel it, waves of it pouring from her. Looking down at her glass, he saw that it was finished already, and she had had as twice as much as he had. Throwing the glass back against his lips, the rest of the wine slid in to his mouth.

"Thanks for the drink, I think that is the first and last time I'll taste red wine that good," he thanked, his tone light. Getting up from the bench, he placed the large wine glass down on the glass table.

"You never know," she replied and Flash caught her smiling sadly, looking down to the glass in her fingers. He wasn't sure what else he could say? She was off in her own world. The want was there, to talk to her but - he couldn't force her. Besides he was sure Wonder Woman would be looking for him soon. He went to the glass doors, about to step through the open door. Then he felt something. A soft grip, on his bicep. Turning his head around and down to the woman, he saw a longing expression on the woman's face. Desperation mixed with a deep sadness. She was done up beautifully, silver makeup marked on her eyelids with black mascara and eyeliner. It was too much though, she was beautiful – there was too much make-up. And the necklace. And the stupid wig. Her gaze caught his again; she looked lonely and melancholy. "Could you, could you do me a favour – please?" She gasped out, struggling with her emotions.

"Sure, what's up?" He smiled gently, turning around to her. Her head dropped down, but her grip remained on his bicep, tightening at times. He waited though, he waited for her.

"I know this sounds rash, but…" she began, her voice soft and fading off at the end. Still, she kept her head down, looking at the ground.

"But?" He tried helping her on. She returned her gaze to his eyes.

"Could you kiss me?" She said softly, more confidently this time though, her hand now firmly planted on his bicep. At first, he was confused. She must have caught on, because she started to quickly talk. "I just, I just want to have one moment, one moment where I can feel true emotion. An emotion that is beyond the desire for flesh and, - and I want to feel, to feel-" she paused, gripping his bicep tightly. Again she looked up, directly in to his eyes. "I want to feel love."

Flash was taken aback. Surely a beautiful woman like herself would have no trouble with that? This woman could get anything she wanted and not just with her beauty. Flash wanted to know her, he could just feel that there was so much to this woman. So much he wanted to know. It was so confusing – he'd never felt this confused in his life. She peered up at him desperately, waiting for his answer. But, he couldn't think about it. Right now, he wanted to give this woman what she what she wanted, what she needed.

So, he attempted to clear his head and focused solely on her. At that moment, all there was, was her. Slowly and carefully, in the gentlest way – his lips meet her beige painted ones. The first kiss was so soft, he could barely feel it. But then, he pushed his lips back to hers and his hands went to her shoulders and held her. She weaved her arms around his neck and leaned in to the kiss, moving her lips against his slowly and sensually. It was full of so much passion, it scared Flash. His hands slide off her bare shoulders and down to her waist, pulling her against him. He could feel her hands running along his masked head and he wished then, that he wasn't Flash. Just Wally, kissing a woman that he cared about. He didn't know her, but hell, he wanted to. She poured everything in to that long kiss. Soon their mouths were open but locked together. He gripped her waist tightly and ran a gloved hand down her bare back.

Soon enough though, they both had to draw back. He lent his masked forehead down against her, breathing slowly. Her arms remained around his neck and her eyes were shut. Hinting at one of the edges of her mouth, was a smile. He drew a hand up to her cheek and ran a single finger down it slowly. The smile spread and she opened her blue eyes to him. A realization dawned upon her though. The smile dropped and the spark in her eyes faded. He wanted, needed to see it there again. Just then, a single tear fell down from one of her eyes. Without another thought, he leant in and kissed it away. He lingered there against her cheek, wanting to kiss it again. Something tickled his own cheek though. Looking in to the corner of his eye, he saw it was her pink wig.

He wasn't sure, well he knew why, just not why he did it without thinking. He pulled her wig off her head. It broke the serene moment and all to soon Flash regretted it. Her dark brown curls must have been pinned up and attached to the wig. Her long hair cascaded down her back and she gasped as she tried to fix it. Feverishly, she moved around, attempting to pin it back up. Flash went up to her though and grabbed her in to hug. With his arms around her he could feel her stiffen, then, then she welcomed it. He kissed the top of her head and weaved his fingers in to her locks.

"Thank you," she whispered against his chest. She pulled back then, bending down to pick up her wig and turned back to the marble bench. For the first time in Flash's, Wally West's life, he was speechless.

"Can I see you again?" The question left his lips and whilst he hadn't planned on it, he desperately wanted to hear a yes.

"No."

"I need to see you again," he said again, desperation etched in to every word.

"I want to but please, no," was her last reply. For a moment, his feet were stuck to the ground, looking at her back. She was already fixing up her hair and reattaching the ugly wig. It hurt to turn away, but she wished it so. He turned and left the pink bobbed woman on the balcony, slowly heading back to where Wonder Woman would undoubtedly be. Not a moment had passed, when he heard the loud and angered ramblings of an old man. Looking up he saw Wonder Woman with none other then Mr. Bollard, turning in to his corridor. He looked furious.

"I tell that bitch, of whom I might add, pay fucking thousands, to meet me at the party! The big ass room next to the pool! And where does she fuck off to?" Flash felt his chest tighten. He looked to Wonder Woman and she just shock her head.

"Mr. Bollard thank you for your help, the Justice League thanks you. We'll contact you if we need further assistance," Wonder Woman thanked slowly, trying to calm the old man.

"Sure thing sugar, you're welcome to come back anytime," he replied, a dirty smirk on his face. Both Flash and Wonder Woman shuddered. Flash fell in to step with Wonder Woman, as Mr. Bollard stomped off to where Flash had just come from. He could hear him yelling again and almost sped back. Almost. As they were leaving the party, which Flsah glided past, Wonder Woman asked him if he was okay. He had half laughed and said he'd seen a fair share of woman tonight, and truthfully was tired. She gave him a concerned look; she didn't buy it. It was late though, and it wasn't the time to pry.

When Flash found himself alone later that night he thought back to the woman. The woman with the pink bob and no name. He smiled sadly; it had been worth slowing down for once.


End file.
